


Sunday Morning

by banananananacake



Series: 614 Promts and Drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banananananacake/pseuds/banananananacake
Summary: Uhm, hi... I dont actually know what I'm doing. I'm sorry. I wanted to write  fics but im not quite there yet so I'll just put these out here first as motivation to myself to actually start. I hope i can write longer ones as I get more comfortable in writing. These are shorts, like really shorts, and theyre not necessarily related, so i hope you'll give it a chance.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: 614 Promts and Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761661





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, hi... I dont actually know what I'm doing. I'm sorry. I wanted to write fics but im not quite there yet so I'll just put these out here first as motivation to myself to actually start. I hope i can write longer ones as I get more comfortable in writing. These are shorts, like really shorts, and theyre not necessarily related, so i hope you'll give it a chance.

PCY POV

Streaks of light blinds me as I opened my eyes.  
Curtains, blown by the wind, sun rays, blinding.  
Its a Sunday but Im wide awake, too early.  
I just want to sleep.  
Then i hear quiet little whimpers behind me.  
Those cute sounds that leave your adorable mouth.  
I turn and I cant help but smile.  
Your arms, gently wrapped around my waist  
I hope you won't ever let go.  
Just seeing you here with me, nothing else really matters anymore.  
Not the time, not the summer heat, not anything, not even my bad mood  
You're all there is, you're the only thing that does. With my eyes i trace every little detail of you  
Those little twitches, adorable.  
That little mole, just wanna kiss.  
Those pink lips, i just want them in mine.  
Those rounded cheeks, oh those cheeks, if i can just have a bite.  
Can I just keep you in my pocket?  
Can I just keep you forever?  
Your hair, I cant help but touch, that soft hair, I can keep running my hands and never get tired.  
Then slowly as you lean on my touches, you opened your eyes.  
You giving me the brightest smile, I'm in love.  
I cant help but ask myself, how can I fall eve deeper than I already am?  
"I love you." Thats all i can say but you smiled even brighter.  
Seeing the love in those eyes, seeing that bright smile, really  
I am sold. I am whipped.  
I'm in love.  
So in love.  
More in love with every second.  
"Will you marry me?"


End file.
